Oc Story, Life Changes
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Life takes a turn for friends when the go to an underground cavern, it makes some of their lives better, but soon each of their lives change dramatically is it for the better or worse? Oc Story so it is like Chronicle but not like it also their is a girl read review enjoy
1. Chapter 1

"Okay so hi my name is Erica and as you can tell I am white, short brunette hair , 17 years old in high school and my my life sucks a lot. "Erica get down for school already idiot girl, said a women downstairs" "alright new camera let's go see the crap at school.

Erica put on her black vans and then hurried down the stairs. Erica is wearing blue skinny jeans and a black shirt with sleeves being white.

"Idiot bring me some food back and I'll need you to clean them dishes later understood...you ain't that stupid are you ya understand, dumbass do you know how to speak. "Yes ma'am" "good maybe you do have a brain up in there somewhere now get to school faggot!

Erica walked out her house door and right there in his dark blue chrysler 300 is her best friend. Erica opened the car door and got in the passenger seat, the car than drove away from the house.

"So, what happened to day looks like you had a war" "Jason my mom is evil she hates my very existence man. "Naw hey things will get better hey okay lookie I am here for you been through a whole lot together things will get better.

The man known as Jason has black short hair, and brown skin, he has on a green shirt over that is a gray hoodie and black jeans. He also has black tennis shoes on, Jason made a tun into the school parking lot. "Okay have a good day make good choices extc"" Erica walked off from Jason an onto her class. "Jason heads up" "woah ha ha ha almost got me, said Jason after he caught the football.

The man who threw the football is taller than Jason he is 6,1, he is Mexican and has black shaggy hair. He has a red shirt over that is the school football jacket with colors being red and yellow, and gray khakis and white vans.

"So, dude you going to come to the party Peter is having tonight" "as in in rich dude Peter? "Yep that Peter dude" "what type of party we talking about Raymundo? "Rave man lights flashing, beer, tits showing, and asses shaking dude come on you have to come with man. "I'll text you if I want to come alright" "there we go that my boy.

"Good god I am happy class has ended Jason driving is a little somewhat to be desired almost messed up my camera. Erica than walked out of the bathroom still filming, people were transitioning to their other classes. "Hey Erica how you doing" "yo Jessica what do you" "cool camera nice one don't you think girls?

Jessica has orange hair and clear skin, she is very slim wearing black pants and a black shirt

Two other females came up from behind Erica and pushed her up against two locker" "watch this world Erica gonna be treated like the smut cunt she is. The girl with brown skin and pink hair brought out a purple dildo and smacked her with it.

"Oh look at her hair so pretty" "aren't you just a pretty little whore" "stop it please. "Oh look the whore is tryng to speak" "yo backup up off of her. The three girls looked to see a man in a black hoodie and blue jeans. The man has clear skin and he is very handsome, on his left eyebrow is a piercing.

"Who the hell are you" "none of yo got damn business I just don't like to see idiots gang up on a weak person now back the hell up all three of you before I start snapping twigs, or do you really want to try me mofo's?

"Hey Jess we should scape that's Cole Turner you know" "a whore and a freak friends you two are perfect for each other, said Jessica as she dropped Erica's camera on the floor. Cole walked toward the camera an picked it up, he than handed it over to Erica" "thank you" "welcome nice camera Canon XHA1 HD Video Camera correct?

"Yeah" "hmmm Cole Turner" "Erica Strous" "be good and stay out of trouble Erica.

Cole walked off from Erica he then picked up his bag, and went to his class. "Wow your still on, and I hope you were recording that I just got saved by a cutie" "what you doing aaahhh!

Jason appeared behind Erica, she yelled at him for sneaking up on her" "anyway do you want to go to a rave tonight, Ray asked me I told him I'd think about it now I am asking you would you like to come with me what do you say?

"I don't know if I can" "come on Erica you gotta get out there and mingle with people, show the world it does not scare you whatsoever. "Ya know what yeah I will go I am gonna go what time is this thing" "8:00 I'll pick you up at that time. "It starts at 8, hopefully by the time we get there more people will have hopefully arrived" "don't park in front of my house pick me up at that gas station up the street from my house okay" "sweet we'll get you out of your shell and you will be having a super fun time!

Erica was dropped at her house to her surprise her mother was not home, Erica then ate some of the food that she brought home" "'good orange chicken is good amazing if the world ever ends I hope that regular chickens shall evolve into orange chickens.

I guess I better get ready I never know when the devil will return, I am going to a party.

Erica jumped into her shower and let the warm water flow down her body. After 20 minutes in the shower she stepped out and began to look for an outfit a pair of black ripped jeans and a gray shirt with the word jackass on it. Erica then grabbed a gray hoodie from her closet an hurried downstairs, as she was about to open the door carlights could be seen in the front yard. She pulled the curtain back a little an walking to the front door was her mother with a man she never seen before.

She turned an ran straight up to her room and closed the door, Erica opened her window and climbed down, Erica made sure she closed her window. Once she was on the ground she peered into the yard to see if anyone was there watching, only thing there was the mysterious man's car.

Erica ducked behind the car, once she was pass the car she ran with all her might to Jason.

Currently sitting in front of his car was Jason waiting for Erica, and he was just saying random things that came to his head. "Yo jo, bro fro, yolo, mojo, jojo" "hey you ready, said Erica running into the car while she is out of breath.

"Hey why were you running just now? "Oh um I thought it'd be more fun running her plus it would burn off all of this excess fat that I have, now I see that was a big and terrible mistake. "Yeah I mean were going to a party and there is going to be dancing anyway,well come on let's go.

Erica jumped into he usual passenger seat, Jason got in, stated the engine and then drove away form the station.

*RING, RING, RING!

"Yo Ray what's up man" "where are you thing started twenty minutes ago and it already wild" "I told I had to go and pick up Erica, don't worry I'll be there when I get there bye. Jason ended the call and placed the phone into the cup holder.

"Were going pretty far into the woods aren't we Jason? "Don't worry your guardian stars will protect you" "no I'll need you or someone to help me in case I get lost. "Don't worry I got you, just have fun so how goes the new camera forgot to ask this morning?

"Amazing the thing is really and very resistant" "oh that's good so in case a wolfman pops out at you tonight just hit him with it. "No way I'll be okay if that happens" "why? "Twilight or like little red riding hood" "wait, wait what type of red have you been reading" "the truthful one the wolfman raped her. she fell in love withhim had two kids known as wolf children and they lived happily ever after.

AH HA HA HA AH AH HA AH!

"Wow that is whoo I am telling Ray about you that is going to be funny to talk about.

"J um, do, do, do, you know about a dude called Cole Turner" "um yeah we have sixth and fourth period together we've talked a few times as well, he is really quiet though. "Oh do you, you know why people are so afraid of him" "he lives alone people say he killed his parents an buried them in the backyard for fertilizer.

"Wow...did he" "why the sudden interest in Cole anyway? "Oh nothing it just he helped me out today when my camera fell that's all" "hmmm okay then finally we are here, and it's nine o clock!

Arriving at the building colorful lights could be seen coming out from it and loud music could be heard. Jason went ahead of Erica, who is getting here together to record the party.

"Okay here goes something I am going to do my best just the best that I can do, you can change to become better. Erica got out of the car an headed for the front entrance into the building, once inside almost everyone was dancing, and lights kept flashing so much she was starting to go blind.

"Where is he, Jason, Jason where did you go? Erica began to walk around the room recording and watching the crowd of people, laugh, drink, dance, and just having fun. (There are so many people sometimes I wonder why people enjoy it?

"Lookie here what are you doing here?

"Jessica, what um, um why are you here? "I asked first now what the hell is a whore like you doing at a kicking party like this, said Jessica as she slammed Erica up against the wall?!

"I just here to enjoy myself"" Jessica slammed her hand on the side of the wall" "listen Erica no one likes you so any guy that you try to talk to will ignore you, so to save you the, trouble every guy in here is mine got it.

"Yes..ma'am" "good whore enjoy the party Erica the stupid little whore.

Jessica walked away and began to dance with two guys, Erica sunk to the ground and let her forehead sit on her knees. (This was a damn mistake why forget this crap screw everything.

The camera turned off for fifteen minutes, the screen just being complete blackness. Erica ran to Jason car, the car door was locked so she sank to the ground again, Erica began to cry into her knees.

Erica turned her camera back on and began to talk into it for a few seconds in which once she was done she put the camera right beside her.

The next ten minutes were like this for Erica until someone tapped the top of her head. "Hey yo your Erica right" "yes that's me who are you anyway?

The person in front of her is a man, with blonde hair, he is wearing a teal shirt over that is a gray jeaned jacket, The jeans are also gray, on his wrist is a yellow power balancer has on black vans.

"Peter Thomason um you okay I mean what's wrong, party in there, girls everywhere, guys for you. "Funny what do you want" "um Ray and Jason found something, Jason wanted you to see it, come on let's go, said Peter extending his hand to help Erica up off the ground.

The two walked away from the building and began to walk into the forest. Erica turned the light on her camera, while she followed Peter" "so Erica what's up with the camera, making it for youtube, penpal overseas what's the occasion for?

"Oh nothing I just have it around to record people" "why? "Just to see what people are like" "why don't you try talking to them instead of recording them I mean, doesn't it create a barrier and doesn't that separate you even further from people?

"What if I like the barrier, I am okay with it" "that's cool, that's cool" "so where are we going?

"It is amazing a bunch of people were down here with us I think Sarah, Jacques, and Cole were there with us" "Cole Turner interesting, what is it though? "In a few minutes all of your questions shall be answered.

After four more minutes of walking Erica and Peter arrived at their destination, a clearing in the woods and down at the bottom in a pit was Cole, Jason, and Raymundo. "Yo, you brought her with you" "yeah I got her" " good Erica you got your camera, said Raymundo?

"What the hell is that" "I don't know but it's been doing crazy and weird ass shit everyone else left after a while, said Cole with his hood tied around his waist revealing he is wearing a muscle shirt.

"Is it still making the sound" "yeah man Erica come over here, said Jason

"Jason be careful" "don't worry hey come here this man it is freaky, said Jason getting on the ground and putting his ear next to the hole.

Erica went closer to the hole standing over it with her camera" "no, no, no come on girl you gotta get in, said Cole trying to bring her closer to the hole. "No, no fine alright just don't push me in" "nobodies going to push you so quit it, said Jason.

The five teenagers waited by the hole hearing air come from it, when out of nowhere an ominous high pitch sound came from it. Everyone backed away from it, Erica was now scared, while the four men in front of her were laughing.

"Dude, like dude that is creepy, said Peter" "okay let's go now please I think we should leave, said Erica. "Football star dropping in, said Raymundo as he dropped into the hole.

"Erica" "yes, Cole wait" "I am not dead woo, said Cole jumping into the hole. "I have to be responsible for y'all my party" "Jason no what where are you going? "I want to see just what in the hell is down here, am coming guys!

"No, J come on your my ride home, bunch of idiots, men.

Erica carefully lowered herself into the tunnel, she nearly tripped an fell but regained her balance because of the wall in the tunnel. "Woah this is really scary, guys where are you come on this isn't funny anymore, Jason?

RAAAHHH!

AAAHH AHHHH!

"Cole, that wasn't funny you dick" "am sorry, am sorry hyper right now come on guys are this way. "Cole are adhd or something" "no exciting situation party side of me is coming out right now. "Erica bring your light over here, said Peter"" the tunnel was a big spiral of some kind and the shape was definitely odd.

"How deep is this son bitch, asked Cole? "So, far like probably forty, fifty feet deep man, said Peter. "This is weird how long do you think this has been here, asked Erica" "Erica you okay over there?

"Yes am okay can we just please go now" "naw we still have a lot to venture, said Raymundo. "Hey Peter why are we following you, we aren't lost" "no Ray were good" "wait have to tie my shoe here said Raymundo.

Erica, Cole, and Jason stopped for Ray while peter went ahead, he took ten more steps before a teal green light flashed from the left" "guys come over here quickly now! The four people rushed to Peter and the light.

Everyone was following Peter now" "what is that ow what Jason look at this! Erica pointed to the same light to an entrance they nearly passed by" "holy shit" "what in gods name is this thing, said Jason.

"I don't know what this is, it's big at the very least 12 feet tall, glowing a very weird color and this sound I don't know if it's showing up on the camera, but damn I am so weired out right now, said Erica filming the giant structure.

"Holy shit Erica look down at your feet all of those plants everywhere, said Peter. Erica looked down and a bunch of ines and flowers were on here side of the room. "Woah look check this man, said Cole as his sweating was running off of his face and hanging in mid air.

"Aaaah what the hell man" "Jason what's wrong, said Raymundo? "My hand is see through man it is see through" "this is to weird let's get out of here guys please. Erica turned around to the way the five came in right behind her is Peter.

"Peter look your nose is bleeding" "it is it is, what is...I don't feel so good. The structure's color changed to red now" "Jason help me" "aaahhh" "Erica, Cole, Peter, Jason!

The camera was getting bits and flashes of what was going on right now. Then after awhile the camera went completely dark again, with no sound.

Raymundo, Jason, Erica, Cole, and Peter were on the ground unconscious, however there was still some activity in their brains. Each one of them began to see images, and flashes of ten different creatures, each with a unique form, size, and shape.

 **OKAY OBVIOUSLY NOT EVERYONE WILL GET AN OMINITRIX, IT WILL SOMEWHAT BE LIKE CHRONICLE BUT NOT AS WELL BIG DIFFERENT PLOTTHE FIVE WILL START OUT WITH TEN ALIEN POWERS IN NEXT CHAPTER I SHALL LIST WHO HAS WHO, REVIEW(GO EASY NOW) LOVE, HAATE, LAUGH, CRY, B WEIREDED OUT AND JUST HAVE FUN. I HOPE ALL YOUR STORIES AND LIVES GO WELL HAVE A NICE DAY YA-HA**


	2. Test

**So here is everyone and what abilities they will have, with this they use the abilities like like ben10,000 in ultimate alien this is just my take on it in a different way from ben 10 and chronicle all rights and aliens belong to their respective owners so here goes.**

Jason: Swampfire, Big Chill, Chromastone, Brainstorm, Jetray, Spidermonkey, Humongosaur, Echo Echo, Upgrade, and Atomix.

Erica: Wildvine, Diamondhead, Wildmutt, Stinkfly, XLR8, Four Arms, Cannonbolt, Arcticguana, Buzzshock, Spitter.

Peter: Eye-Guy, Terraspin, Heatblast, Rath, Eatle, Ripjaws, Snare-Oh, Gutrot, ChamAlien, Frankenstrike.

Cole: Shocksquatch, Crashhopper, Ball Weevil, Armodrillo, Goop, Walkatrout, Ghostfreak, Blitzwolfer, Fasttrack, Kickin Hawk.

Raymundo: Nanomech, Way Big, Bullfrag, Jury Rigg, Molestache, Upchuck, Bloxx, Astrodactly, Lodestar, Whampire.

 **3 WEEKS LATER**

There is a giant house it is gray with the roof being black, it is two stories high. In the backyard of this house is Peter, Erica, Jason, Cole, and Raymundo.

"Ah, ha okay this is field entry one, said Cole turning the camera toward Raymundo. Jason has a metal ball in his left hand and Raymundo is a couple of feet away from him" "okay Cole we rolling dude? "Yeah man let's go" "this is Ray's shit be amazed, now throw the fushigi.

"Sorry I feel like people will be expecting you to actually take a shit now if they watch it" "just throw the big metal ball, said Raymundo yelling at Jason! "That is pretty funny, said Erica" "okay here it comes Ray ready set and now!

Jason through the fushigi at Ray, it stopped in mid air once Ray put his hands up" "woah ho ho look at this it stopped in mid air" "look at it Ray this is awesome dude what else can you do, said Cole filming the ball in mid air.

"No my turn now Erica I need you" "oh shit what's about to happen, Erica?

"Peter gabbed Erica and challenged he to a staring contest, Erica tide her hoodie around her waist revealing a white shirt with no sleeves and black pants and whites shoes. Jason, Cole, and Raymundo stood behind Erica.

"Now which eyes do you want to stare in" "what, are you on about wahh! Peter turned his hands over and their on the palms are two eyeballs" "what the hell" "I think m throw up reflex is about to kick in, said Jason.

Peter turned his back to everyone and from the eyes in his hand came two blast of green energy" "that is distgustingly awesome my turn, said Cole handing the camera to Jason. "Come on Cole, show us something show us what you got, said Jason" "oh I got it, but first see this basketball in my hand and my hoop over there worlds highest basket. Cole jumped into the air" "what holy where what where'd he go" "Jason where is he, said Erica?

"I don't know I lost him, Cole damn I actually lost him" "where'd you think he is going to land? Immediately after Erica said that, Cole fell on a tree, and the tree fell over.

"Woah...Cole are you okay, said Peter? "That was epic we need to do that again" "no it is m turn now, yelled Jason!

Jason went over to his backpack he pulled out two things, one was a boombox the other a gun" "woah dude easy with that thing don't start swinging it around, said Ray who now has the camera.

"Watch this you see this simple boombox in which I have to put in a tape to listen to music watch this. Jason put his left hand on the box, his hand turned solid black with green markings on it. The appearance of his hand transferred to the box and then it was playing loud music, on the front of the box was now a green screen that said what was being played. "This now a touch screen boombox, now direct your attention to the gun please now check it out. Jason did the same to the gun, he pulled the trigger and a laser came out from the gun, the blast mad a hole through the fallen tree.

"That's it Jason ins the show it's over man done deal, said Cole! "Wait a minute I need to show you my stuff now, said Erica.

Erica began jumping in place and shaking her hands, the four men looked at her with weird eyes. Erica stopped completely, she raised her arms up and two diamond pillars appeared beside her. "I can pawn this off and get some serious cash man" "Erica won the talent show" "free money no more jobs" "now I don't have too try and hack your bank accounts, said Cole.

"What who's account were you going to try and hack, said Peter with everyone staring at Cole" "bad joke my bad.


	3. Running

"What the hell are you doing dude, asked Jason? "Shhhs shut up and look dude" "you look stupid Cole, dude pressed up against the wall looks very suspicious, said Erica.

The teens are in Cole's house by themselves, everyone's eye's are on Cole as his body is pressed up against his room wall. " Yeah everyone watch this"" Cole began to turn intangible he then phased through the wall and was no longer in the room.

Ray jumped from the rolling chair, and opened the door, he turned the corner. In the living room is Cole standing there" "now that is, I am impressed dude seriously I am impressed.

" Did he just go through a solid wall" "yeah Erica he just did today is officially the weirdest and coolest day ever, said Jason.

" Hey have you noticed after you use a power to much you get a nosebleed, I think it's like a muscle if you strain it, it bleeds" "oh you've been getting those to I thought was the only one, said Cole coming back into room.

"This just means we need to start practicing and, practicing until we rarely get a nosebleed, said Jason. "Guys I have a problem I nee y'all to listen to this.

Peter put his phone on speaker and played the voicemail.

*Where are you this isn't like you I mean to skip school on Friday yeah, but not come back the next day what's going on? Peter you are rarely answering my calls half the time! You've been hanging out with those people for the last few weeks, are you cheating on me with that other girl what's her Erica? If you don't want a black anymore than just say it don't go behind my back! Call me back later Peter love you bye.

"What do I do man like I am truthfully scared" "we tell her the truth, said Erica.

"What truth is that"" Erica put her hand behind Peter's head and rubbed his hair" "that we are lovers and that we've been loving non stop!

The three other men in the room laughed at the joke, Peter breathed and stared at his friends, and Erica grabbed a cookie from her bag smiled and ate it.

 **Next Day 5:00**

Cole Turner is upside down on his couch asleep, Erica fell asleep on the living room chair. "Dude shhs is the camera on" "yeah Peter it's on and working go ahead do your thing while their still napping.

Peter's left hand began to unravel over Erica, Peter's right hand stretched and unravel over to Cole. Peter's hand began to look like paper, his fingertips were now just long strands of the paper. "Raymundo please tell me you have this on that camera, said Jason staring at the sight before him" "I am getting it, Peter as your friend I want to say this I love you, but this is somewhat gross and awesome I think this beats the whole eye thing.

Peter moved one of his fingers over Erica nose, she swatted the thing away. Pete did the same action to Cole he turned his back to them" "okay watch this gonna wrap them all over their faces Jason wake them when I do this.

Peter's fingers stretched more now they were long strands of paper, he flopped them over Cole and Erica's face. Peter moved his head around in weird ways, Jason realized what he was doing.

"Erica, Cole wake up hey wake up! 'What, what do you want now" "J what is all of this, stuff. Erica and Cole looked to Peter and things that were on them, the y put two together immediately Erica jumped out the chair and began screaming. Cole shook off the couch and fell onto the floor.

"Aw got damnit what are these your fingers damn this is so wrong" "Jason that is not funny I was asleep and those things were all ove me ew, said Erica freaking out by the front door.

"Dude that is seriously messed don't be playing like that while am asleep man, said Cole! "My fault, my fault, said Peter who is laughing and reeling himself back together.

"Okay that is it if their is another gross power that anyone has please share it with the whole fucking class, said Cole. Erica raised her hand and then spoke" "I can shoot slime from holes in my hands and sometimes my mouth, oh and I can make this eggplant thing pop out of my back and it explodes.

"What the hell, anyway anyone else come on people show and tell let's let it all out? Raymundo raised his hand" "I can stick yo walls plus I have a long tongue like I am talking almost telephone long, oh and I can swing from it to.

"Oh groody, sick next anybody else got something to say? "I can make copies of myself and we make sonic screams that are very loud, said Jason" "guess that leaves me I can make green balls of slime and I make them explode, said Cole.

"Seriously dude" "like how big of an explosion we talking here, said Peter then Erica? "I know what were doing tonight, we are going out and going to go explode some shit, said Jason.

"Where would we go not that many places we can hide this from" "how about the forest we use the forest and just go and have fun with it, said Erica getting a bottle of water.

"Might as well do it tomorrow is Monday" "meaning school" "yippe friggin ray, said Cole, Erica and then Jason.

"Tonight we go out and blow shit up that is a plan that I can get behind whole heartedly, said Raymundo.

Three hours later the teens drove to a secluded part of a forest with a downhill, Peter did not feel comfortable with leaving his truck by itself in the woods at night by itself. Jason calmed him down and said to him" "with what were about to do I think it's best were far away from your precious truck

"Show us what you got already, said Peter!

Erica lift up the back of her shirt, a black eggplant popped out from her back. "I think I am going to throw up my heart right now" "does that hurt, said Cole then Jason?

"Naw I got use to it now here comes my explosive pitch! Erica lift her left leg up and through the bomb at the tree, it exploded on impact making the tree knock over and hitting two other trees.

"My turn"" Cole spit up a green ball of goop the size of a baseball. Cole put it on the ground and rolled it towards the trees, little by little the ball began to get bigger.

The ball hit the trees and it absorbed one of the trees it was now as big as Peter's truck, Cole snapped his fingers and the goop exploded.

"Oh shit, oh shit, that was wow man that is just wow, exclaimed Raymundo!

"I could be wrong, but I think I hear police sirens, said Jason? Ray jumped high into the air to see if Jason was right, four miles away from them were police lights coming up a path in the woods.

"Let's get while the getting good, said Raymundo running to Peter's truck. The five teens ran to Peter's red Chevy Silverado, four of the teens got in except for Jason" "the hell are you doing Jason?

"Peter if you get mad at me for this trust me it's an improvement nobody move!

Jason slammed the car door, he went to the front and just like the gun he upgraded the car. The automobile was now black with neon green lights running all over it,, Jason quickly ran to the driver door and shoved Peter into the backseat.

"Hey what are you" "trust me man you'll thank me for this later alright here goes. Jason slammed his foot on something the truck went backwards" "wrong one ah screw this shit computer!

A screen lit up where the radio would be the word hello appeared on* *yes master what destination would you like me to take you to" "McDonalds one that is far away from here and fly!

The truck moved forward on it's own" "damn this is to weird this is to friggin weird even for us, said Erica in the back holding onto Cole's arm!

"How in the hell a cliff Jason a cliff is coming up" "good computer head straight and then fly! The truck sped up and was still on a straight course for the cliff.

The truck was two feet away from the cliff" "oh shit" "no" "am to young to die" "Jason I hate you, screamed, Cole then Erica, Raymundo and Peter!

The truck went off the cliff, from the back rockets popped out and the truck was now flying in the air" "holy shit it actually worked guys ha ha, open your eyes look the truck is flying, said Jason!

Erica slowly opened her eyelids and is amazed by the sight" "guys were actually flying Cole look open up were in a flying car!

"Ah this is impossible, said Peter" "this is awesome, said Cole! "How did you know that stunt back there would work" "I um.. you know just go with the flow and push ahead.

The four people stared at Jason" "are you telling us you had no idea that was going to happen, screamed Peter!?

"No, not necessarily... yeah I didn't know" "so you gambled with all of our lives just now!

"It worked didn't it though and it is taking us to McDonalds so we can get some food" "oh so you think just getting us food will clear this up, yelled Cole!?

"Is it going to work though? "Half way" "okay by the way computer once we get a few miles from the McDonalds stop on the ground* *yes master.

"Wow each one of us are truly amazing, said Peter.


	4. Fun

*Good morning my listeners this is C.C Rhythm coming at you live and alive from the studio giving you the proper dosage of rock, alternative, metal, and whatever else I feel like putting on.

First we're going to start of slow this morning with a song right here by Staind.

"Who the fuck is Staind? "Dude you seriously Peter are you really going to sit back there and tell me that you have never heard of Staind, said Cole!?

" Exactly have not heard of em" "okay you need to listen to this song the way I am, all I want, and price to play" "oh woah sorry Cole I have to answer this phone call it's Jason..hello?

" Peter you good this morning how far are you from the school" "not far bout four or five minutes at the least, said Peter. "Good when you get their search for Erica because she told me she would walk ad by walk I think she means use her powers.

" So, what am I supposed to do" "get her and tell her to stay put and try not to draw attention to herself that's what.

Jason hung up on Peter, and Cole pulled up to the school parking lot in his silver Toyota hiace van. Peter opened the passenger door and stepped out of the automobile" "Cole Peter hey guys what's up new day of school, said Erica walking to Cole and Raymundo behind her.

" How did you get to school because " "last night I stayed at Raymundo and he drove me don't worry I didn't use my powers or nothing.

" Oh well Jason thinks so" "speak of the devil he is pulling up right now, said Raymundo. Jason stepped out of his car and it pulled away he waved goodbye to his mother raced toward Erica" "did you use your powers to get here" "no we just covered that dude, said Cole.

"Oh kay than let's go inside and get today over with, said Peter" "yeah because after school we are going to party! " What type of party Jason last one we went to we ended up with powers, and we still can't find the hole we fell in that night, said Erica.

"Yeah and when we tried to go back guy's with guns showed up, said Peter" "plus they were wearing blue, said Cole with annoyance. " He meant we are going some place special today so just get in Cole's car today alright.

"I have to go class bout to start bye later, said Erica running to class.

The four men went there separate ways and to their classes, an tried to seem normal as possible.

That was nearly impossible for them, throughout half the day Jason appeared in each of his friends classes. Whether it was interrupting the teacher and making the class laugh, or just standing outside the window being silly.

After a few hours it is lunch, the friends were to meet at the bleachers by the football field for lunch. Sitting on a bleacher eating a subway sandwich is Jason waiting for his friends. " J what the hell is wrong with you, screamed Erica" "shh stop look I didn't do anything to serious I was just at your class window having fun.

" Fun is that what you call it I call it being an ass, said Cole appearing behind Jason. "Oh so y'all going to get on me, but not Peter for pulling the fire alarm today" "shit that was him, said Cole?

" Um yeah it was him dude I go to the bathroom and clip that's what he does.

"Well here comes the rest of our crew, said Cole.

Raymundo and Peter sat next to their friends and talked about today" "Peter why'd you pull the fire alarm switch? " Jason what have you been telling them, first of I didn't purposely flip it see all of a sudden my hand caught on fire and when I tried to put it out I slipped and the switch was what my fingers hit, said Peter.

"Thanks for clearing that up sorry if I gave you some trouble, said Jason. " You're forgiven" "damnit" "what's wrong Cole asked Jason?

"My soda is hot man it'll taste like crap now"" Erica grabbed the soda from Coles hands. She put the can close to her lips and she blowed on it, Erica passed the soda back to Cole.

Cole took a sip of the liquid, his eyes widened in surprise as it was now cold" "how did you" "I can make a cold breath can also do more with I like freeze the side of a sidewalk.

"I have had enough school for today let's go Jason" "come on guys were getting out of here, said Jason getting his backpack and putting a paper bag in the trash.

"Where are we going exactly, asked Peter?

"We are going to the store of course.

Peter was replaying that moment in his head as Cole is driving, Jason is in the passenger seat and himself Erica and Raymundo are in the backseat.

The car parked in front of a toy store" "you sure about this Jason" "dude it's the perfect place to test our powers. we gotta learn how to use em in public man. The five entered the store and explored the toys" "hey Jason come over here, said Cole.

"What is bro" "okay look see the woman over there" "yeah check it going to tickle her nipples with my electricity.

"Oh I have got to see this, let me go get the camera don't do anything.

Jason went down two aisles and brought Erica along with her camera to Cole Peter and Raymundo followed" "now Cole go now.

"This is the art of touching a girls nipples with no hands check it.

Cole walked up to the woman and introduced himself she did the same thing.

"I would just like to say you are a very beautiful women" "thank you very much your pretty handsome. Cole is sending out subtle waves of electricity, Cole gave the women a hug and the two still talked.

Cole looked to see his trick worked but for some reason her shirt became wet" "um miss are you a mother" "yes how do you know this" "well your shirt is lactating.

The women put her hands over chest and walked away from Cole.

"Did you see that" "I thought you were just going to tickle her" "I did Ray I guess I activated something Cole, said while laughing with Raymundo.

Peter pulled Erica by her hand and told her to watch him" "going to blend in with everything and haunt the basket. Peter looked to see if anyone was watching, the weren't Peter blended and went over to the women's basket.

The women is looking at the Barbie set, she turns to her left and her basket is rolling away from her" "hey hey someone, somebody stop that cart!

Cole, Ray and Jason looked at the sight and immediately figured out what was going on, the basket passed them. In those two seconds they heard this" "they can't see me.

The three laughed at realizing that Peter was doing this, the cart crashed into a clothes rack and the women finally caught it. Peter appeared behind Erica, who failing at holding her laughing in.

"Did, did you get that on tape" "hell yeah she couldn't figure out why the basket was aah hah haa hah!

The five people played in the store for awhile, Raymundo is staring at a man who has three piercings in his lips and is chewing a paperclip" "here we have crazy Raymundo wearing goofy glasses and a pair of Dracula teeth he won out of the ball machine, said Jason holding the camera and Erica hiting Cole with a toy hammer in the background" "shut it smart ass watch this see punk rock over there.

Jason nodded and Erica stopped and listened to the two" "watch this make his face hit his knee.

The man is still chewing the piece of metal, when out of nowhere the man head jerked up. The man looked around only for his whole body to fall over knocking down some video games.

Raymundo ran seeing that his friends right behind him" "wait why are we running we didn't do anything, Cole said while laughing and running.

Erica sat on the trunk of Cole's car fixing and checking he camera" "hey is the camera ok" "yeah J so what's next for us.

"This taking it to the next level, said Raymundo. Raymundo stood in front of a blue prius, the car began to move across the parking lot to the next free spot, the car was now perfectly in the different spot.

"Oh that's what I do, what" "ah shit dude your nose is bleeding, said Cole.

"Damn having a friggin nose bleed that won't stop" "don't worry Ray that's just your first male period, said Erica.

"OOOh Ray you gonna take that" "shut here comes the women.

The women looked around checking for her car only to find it behind her in a different spot. "Don't worry about us, were Mormons, said Cole while laughing.

The five people got into the car and drove away from the store" "ah oh yeah damn we are awesome, said Peter! "That was so funny she was all I thought it was over here" "yeah this time it was the Mexican how you like that.

*HONK HONK!

"Yo, the hell is his problem, said Cole" "who cares just let him pass man, said Cole.

The man still honked his horn at Cole even when he was trying to let him pass" "hey everyone watch this. Erica stuck her hand out towards the car, a diamond shard sprout from her hand and hit the man's front right tire.

The car swirved back and forth trying to stay on the road, but it could not and fell off the road into the nearby creek. Cole stopped the car, everyone jumped out and headed to the car" "oh my god, oh my god" "Peter call an ambulance right now, said Jason as himself and Cole jumped in the water to save the man.

"Oh shit what have I done, what have I done, oh god what have I done!?


	5. Consequences

Walking around in the school parking lot are the five teenagers, Raymundo is pacing back and forth while Jason and Peter are yelling at Erica at the event that transpired just an hour ago.

"I am sorry I wasn't trying to hurt him I mean it was an accident" "Erica you could have killed him what then huh, yelled Jason!?

"Let's be happy they think it was just a tire blowing out an not anything else, said Peter.

"That does it we need to set limits, we need rules for these powers, said Raymundo who stopped pacing. "Yes, this incident shows it that we can't keep treating our abilities like toys, said Peter.

"Okay rule one no using powers on people unless they have a gun or knife, said Cole. "Rule two someone has to be with you for you to use your powers, said Raymundo.

"We already know this rule three make sure no one see's you use your power if they do have a convincing excuse, said Jason.

"So, does everyone agree an understand these rules" "yes" "yes sir, said Peter then Erica. "I agree wit the rules" "I'll follow them, said Jason and then Cole" "good let's all just go home for the night this is to much.

Erica rode with Peter who dropped her at he house.

Opening the door she immediately met her mother who was sitting in a chair watching t.v" " so where were you tonight?

"I was with Jason and some friends is all"" stupid girl, where were you don't care who you're with! "All of us went out to eat, went to the store stop by an arcade and we just had fun.

Erica's mother grabbed a cigarette, she pulled a lighter out from underneath the table and lit the cigarette. " Get fun loving, stupid ass up them stairs at least I know you're not smart enough to lie to me.

"Smarter than you, Erica whispered" "what was that!?

" I love you ma'am " "get the hell out of my sight now.

Erica hightailed it up the stairs and into her room, she immediately closed the door behind her and locked it. Putting her bag on a dirty pile of clothes Erica turned her camera on and started to record herself.

" Hello there today started out okay, but then an accident happened on the road today. Erica groaned and her head fell low, thinking about the events of today" "Jason yelled at me along with Peter I feel mad, and sad.

Erica held the camera up an fell on her bed lying on her back" "things have gotten better since we became like this I am actually happy with going to school. When I wake up I don't curse it anymore this gift has given me freedom and for once in a very, very long time I am going to enjoy life, and tomorrow I'll apologize to everyone.

Erica moved the camera to her dresser" "ya know I wish I could give everyone freedom like this, said Erica.


	6. Flying

**2 Weeks Later**

Jason is in his car driving Peter, Raymundo and Erica to the vacant house they stay at when using their powers. Everyone received a call from Cole saying to meet him there" "does anyone even know what this is about, asked Erica?

"Nada man, it better be damn important shit I was watching total divas, said Jason. " Why were you watching" "I like wrestling so shoot me, don't judge me Peter.

" I enjoy the that show and little couple now and again, said Raymundo

"Cake boss is my show to watch, said Erica" "I like to watch the challenge and love and hip hop, said Peter. Raymundo busted out laughing and Jason and Erica followed him" "that is the last time I tell y'all anything you hear me fuck y'all.

" I love you too man, said Jason turning into the driveway of the vacant house.

The four walked up to the door, Raymundo knocked hard enough for some one to hear it, no one answered. To everyone's surprised Ray turned the knob and the door was open. Entering the house everyone immediately searched the place looking for their friend.

Jason went to the backyard to see if Cole was their, looking around he was not there.

*Ring, Ring

Jason looked at his phone and then name Cole appeared. "Where the hell are you, why'd you call us here if you aren't even here, said Jason?

" I am here in the backyard look behind you"" Jason turned around no one was there" "now look up Jason.

In looking up Jason dropped his phone and started screaming and laughing at seeing Cole flying in the sky. " No, no that is not happening you can fly, everyone come out here quickly come here!

Erica and Raymundo heard the scream an stared where Jason is staring.

"How'd you even get up there man" "when I was phasing I jumped through the roof and then I could fly, see if you have anyone who can fly.

Jason mind flashed a picture of diamond man with pink diamonds on his back.

Jason ran and jumped into the air, within a second he was floating upside down" "oh hoh help me" "I got ya, I got ya, said Cole grabbing Jason leg turning him back to normal.

" Wait, wait I got something okay here, said Raymundo.

Ray jumped into the air he was up for three seconds, and then his body made a thud sound as he fell back on the ground. "Aw that hurt" "that was so funny you had and then splat you went down like a fucking fly.

Erica laughed holding her sides an falling to her knees" "you try let's see you have better luck girly.

"Okay, okay you should sit down first don't want you hurting yourself ya know what I mean, Erica said with a large grin while holding her camera.

Erica saw the image of a giant bug inside her head, she jumped straight into the air instead she went right completely confused about directions now, Jason and Cole grabbed her an brought her next to them.

" Hey where is everyone else Ray, asked Peter?

Raymundo pointed to the sky, Peter mind was blown as he pulled his hair back and eyes grew wide.

"No, no this is not happening guys your flying" "I know am flying dumbass, said Cole. "Come up here man it'll be fun hurry up dude"" Peter started to search through his mind and in seconds he was now next to Erica.

After fifteen minutes of falling Raymundo finally found his way to his four friends in the sky. Erica was zipping all through the sky, enjoying the flying to the fullest.

"This is so awesome, said Erica" "I know second best feeling in the world, yelled Cole!

"I believe I can fly" "Jason no do not start it" "Raymundo I have to sing it look at what were doing. I think about it every night and day spread my wings an fly away"" soon everyone joined in an began to sing with Jason.

"Hey you guys, guys listen for a second, said Erica. The males looked to Erica and stopped singing as well waiting for her to speak.

" Tomorrow we need to see how far we can take this, and if we can when school ends let's just go and travel the world. "Really Erica, where do you want to go so bad?

" London I want to go to London" "I want to go see Brazil during carnival, said Jason. "Where else New York City man, said Cole" "I want to go to South Korea and see a live Kpop concert, said Peter. "Peter I am coming with you on that day man love Kpop, said Jason giving Peter a fist bump.

"Uh I guess Las Vegas ya know play the tables get shit load of money, said Raymundo.

"Stay a night at the Caesar's Palace Hotel, said Erica

"Try the amazing food the hotel has an not pay for it, said Jason.

"Have all the women under me and just having a good ass time, said Cole

"To finish it off while we are playing the tables, eating food, staying at the palace and getting all the bitches we have a kick ass party with our friends, said Peter.

" I am one hundred percent for that hell let's go do that for real let's go see an stay at Las Vegas, said Raymundo.

"How would we do that I mean we can't just up and leave" "yeah parents will worry about us, Peter then Jason. Raymundo face slammed his face at hearing what his friends just said.

"Everyone what month is it" "March, the four said in unison? "What happens in March" "Spring break" "yes Erica and this Friday we all get out for spring break so we lie, and convince our parents were going away to somewhere else and we leave on Saturday come back Sunday morning and everything well be okay, said Raymundo.

"I am in" "Cole" "yeah got nothing better to do so why not plus we can test powers, have fun, learn stuff, and our friendship will grow, said Cole. "I can tell my parents I'll be staying at a friends for spring break, she knows about Peter and Erica so it'll be good, said Jason.

"Mom will be okay with it believes in freedom and everything, said Erica.

"Ha, fine well seeing how I am the last vote why not am in, first we'll need money though at the least I can get only 10,000 out of my savings" "I love how you make it sound like that is not a lot of money, said Jason.

" I've been saving up 600 for awhile that will help with the room, said Erica.

"Save your money for when we get to Vegas if you can remember I can upgrade a machine ad have total control so if I go to the ATM" "then we'll have enough money for the Caesar, said Cole.

"So on Saturday round noon we meet back here and take off, pack your suitcases because we will be gone for eight days" "Jason I'll go with you when you go to get the money we will put half of it on my card that way we aren't just walking around with a shitload of money, said Peter.

" Las Vegas this is going to be fun, am gonna fly some said, Cole.

The five friends continued laughing and flying for the rest of the day. Once the left the house they would prepare for a trip that would be a highlight in all of their lives which there would be rewards, but consequences for each of them in the near future.


End file.
